


Of Old Memories

by iamvali



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvali/pseuds/iamvali
Summary: [Spoiler per la 2x08.]Dopo la cattura di Lillian Luthor e il viaggio interdimensionale, Kara vola nell’ufficio di Lena per ringraziarla e scusarsi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Spoiler per la 2x08.  
> (2) Questo è il mio (leggermente cupo e dunque poco supergirl-esco) tentativo di rimediare al fatto che sul finale di episodio nessuno ringrazia Lena per quello che ha fatto.  
> (3) La mia prima fanfiction nel fandom, quindi abbiate pietà.
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: pre-SuperCorp.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Non possiedo ‘Supergirl’, né i suoi personaggi, eccetera eccetera.

“Lena..”

 

È sul suo balcone, immobile a meno di un metro dalla porta-finestra dell’ufficio, la mano per aria pronta a bussare contro il vetro, quando Lena Luthor alza la testa dallo schermo del PC che ha di fronte a sé e si volta, incrociando il suo sguardo al di là della lastra trasparente che le separa. Kara abbassa il braccio, lasciando che cada al suo fianco in un movimento quasi impacciato (e si sente così, impacciata e imbarazzata nonostante il costume che indossa), e si avvicina ulteriormente alla porta-finestra, lo sguardo fisso sulla figura all’interno dell’ufficio.

 

Lena Luthor la sta guardando, immobile, gli occhi fissi sul suo viso, e poi a scendere sul mantello, sul simbolo imponente che porta sul petto, sulla coperta che stringe in una mano (e il suo sguardo si fa curioso, interrogativo, come se per un momento non riuscisse a combinare quest’ultimo elemento con tutti i precedenti - come se fosse un pezzo che non si incastra in nessun altro).

 

Ha pianto, è evidente. Gli occhi sono rossi, così come la pelle che li circonda, tesa e stanca. Un bicchiere da liquore è posato sulla scrivania, una decina di centimetri a sinistra del PC, e una bottiglia di quello che le pare essere un costosissimo rhum d’annata è aperta lì accanto.

 

“Mhm.. Pos-posso entrare?” Borbotta Kara, riprendendosi immediatamente per la sua stessa insicurezza, per l’insolita mancanza di determinazione che emerge come una nota stonata.

 

Gli occhi di Lena (così chiari, così espressivi nonostante il rossore) si concentrano sul suo volto, e per un istante Kara teme che possa rifiutare, che possa restare in silenzio a fissarla, senza risponderle, senza alzarsi dalla scrivania e consentirle di entrare.

 

E invece -

 

“Certo,” le risponde, e con un sorriso tirato (che le pare stanco, esausto - più che finto) si alza dalla sedia e si avvicina alla porta di vetro, aprendola. “Prego,” aggiunge, spostandosi di lato e facendole segno di entrare - e in un attimo Kara è in mezzo all’ufficio, in piedi di fronte all’ampia scrivania ora inoccupata.

 

“Grazie,” mormora quando Lena ha chiuso la porta che conduce sul balcone ed è tornata a sedersi, composta come prima - e “Oh, no.. Non bevo,” aggiunge quando Lena allunga una mano verso il bicchiere e alzando un sopracciglio le offre qualcosa da bere. “Non ho l’abitudine di bere, ad essere sincera. Non che ci sia nulla di male nel farlo, tutt’altro, ma l’alcool della Terra non ha nessun effetto su di me e il gusto dei liquori non mi piace molto.”

 

(Oh Rao, perché sta parlando così tanto. Perché si sta rendendo ridicola di fronte a Lena Luthor - perché non può soltanto aprire la bocca e dire quello che è venuta a dire, ringraziarla per aver salvato in un giorno solo più alieni di quanti lei non abbia salvato in mesi, per aver fermato un’associazione criminale e averlo fatto nonostante il costo fosse tradire sua madre. Sua madre! Lena ha tradito sua madre - e l’ha fatto perché era la cosa giusta da fare e magari, magari!, in piccola parte, anche grazie alle sue parole di incoraggiamento. Lena ha tradito sua madre e lei non riesce nemmeno a ricomporsi e a ringraziarla come si deve - ma che, ma che diavolo di eroe è? Che -)

 

“È un sapore acquisito, temo.” La voce di Lena la richiama alla realtà, “Ed una volta che il palato inizia ad apprezzarlo, non c’è modo di tornare indietro. Non che io ne consumi grandi quantità - non sono un’alcolista, se questo ti preoccupa - ma so godermene un paio di bicchieri quando si presenta l’occasione giusta.”

 

E con questo l’attenzione di Lena Luthor torna sullo schermo del PC e le sue dita iniziano a muoversi veloci, inserendo quelli che Kara suppone siano dati su file e correggendone altri, ogni tocco rapido e leggero ma estremamente distinto per le sue orecchie. E con la luce soffusa nell’ufficio, l’incenso che brucia sul tavolino all’angolo e si diffonde per l’intera stanza inebriando le sue narici, la melodia delle dita di Lena che danzano sulla tastiera - è come se Kara non fosse lì, in piedi a mezzo metro dalla scrivania, con una coperta in mano e uno sguardo interrogativo sul volto (ma non rimane interrogativo per più di un paio di secondi, per poi addolcirsi e rilassarsi come la sua postura. Perché è così abituata ad essere la priorità di tutti quando indossa quel costume - è così abituata ad entrare in una stanza ed avere gli occhi di ogni presente addosso, l’attenzione immediata e totale solo per quel simbolo che porta sul petto - che l’essere trattata come una tra tanti, per una volta, le infonde uno strano senso di calma e di pace. E così -)

 

“Posso sedermi sul divano? Mentre aspetto che tu finisca. Vorr-vorrei parlarti di una cosa, ma non voglio scombussolare i tuoi programmi perché immagino che tu abbia molto di cui occuparti ora e - e posso aspettare. Voglio - voglio aspettare, a dire il vero..”

 

Lena alza lo sguardo dal PC e la fissa - quasi non credesse a ciò che ha appena udito (e il suo battito cardiaco accelera, lo può sentire chiaramente ora) - prima di risponderle con un mezzo sorriso, “Prego, siediti. Non dovrei impiegare più di una mezz’ora a terminare questo lavoro.”

 

“Oh, ok. Grazie.. Allora, ok.. Allora vado a sedermi là. Grazie,” e no - non ce la può fare a comportarsi come un vero eroe quando ha Lena Luthor davanti, così.

 

(Insomma, quale eroe chiede di poter aspettare? Quando mai Kal-El, no - Clark, no - Superman (Rao, è così difficile a volte!) si è presentato nell’ufficio di Lois, no - non di Lois ma di qualcuno, sì - nell’ufficio di qualche cittadino emerito e invece di dire quello che doveva dire e volarsene via ha balbettato come un imbranato e si è auto-proposto un’attesa di mezz’ora? E solo perché per una volta (per una volta!) non voleva essere l’eroe che vola sui grattacieli e salva la città, ma una persona normale, nonostante i suoi poteri? Una persona da cui andare quando si è alla ricerca di consigli, una persona sulla cui spalla piangere, una persona con cui sfogarsi e a cui raccontare segreti e sogni e con cui mangiare troppa pizza e bere troppa birra comprata al supermercato all’angolo, e - Kara.

 

L’ha fatto perché voleva sentirsi Kara.

 

Voleva essere Kara, per una volta, anche con quel simbolo sul petto e con quel costume addosso, anche con il suo abbraccio forte al punto da poter uccidere e con il corpo che può fluttuare per aria.

 

Voleva essere Kara, con Lena - voleva essere un’amica (e sono ancora amiche, ora? Ora che Kara non l’ha chiamata dopo l’arresto di Lillian Luthor, ora che Kara non c’è stata quando un’amica avrebbe dovuto esserci? Rao, le fa male la testa a pensarci), una confidente, qualcuno con cui parlare nei momenti difficili e con cui condividere i momenti divertenti, senza bugie e senza scuse. Voleva essere Kara la reporter e Supergirl l’eroina di National City e Kara Zor-El di Krypton e Kara Danvers la ragazza con i super-poteri tutto allo stesso tempo, con Lena - e non quattro mondi che ruotano attorno allo stesso punto, destinati a non incontrarsi mai per portare avanti una tragedia che altro non è che uno strano scherzo del destino.

 

Voleva essere tutto e non aveva tempo, perché non poteva posticipare questo incontro con Lena di un solo altro minuto dopo il suo ritorno su questa Terra, pena l’impazzire.)

 

“Hai intenzione di romperla, Supergirl?”

 

Ancora una volta, è il commento di Lena a richiamarla alla realtà.

 

“Uhm.. Cos-cosa?” Di che cosa sta parlando? Rompere che cos - oh.

 

“Esatto. Hai trascorso gli ultimi quindici minuti torturando quella povera coperta. A forza di giocherellarci con le dita e di stiracchiarla di qua e di là, temevo potessi distruggerla. Sai, per via della super-forza, o come la chiami tu..” E Kara apprezza la preoccupazione, davvero. E il sorriso che Lena ha sul volto - pacato, certo, ma che si estende fino agli occhi.

 

“Oh, no.. C-ce l’ho con me da molto tempo.. È di Krypton, a dire il vero. L’ho portata con me quando sono stata costretta ad abbandonarlo, prima che venisse distrutto.. È più o meno resistente a tutto, qua sulla Terra.. Anche se pare essere una sorta di calamita per i peli di gatto, non che io ne abbia uno, adesso, ma l’ho notato in passat-. Sì, in passato,” precisa (e perché? Perché parla così tanto? Perché le viene impossibile tacere, non aprire bocca ed evitare di condividere racconti d’infanzia di cui a Lena non importa nulla, e aneddoti idioti che non -).

 

“È tutto ciò che hai portato con te, da Krypton? Quella coperta, e nient’altro?”

 

Kara alza lo sguardo, ed ecco che Lana ha spento il PC, ha posato il bicchiere di rhum accanto alla bottiglia e alzatasi sta accorciando le distanze tra di loro. Kara apre la bocca come per risponderle, ma una parte del suo cervello che spesso parla con la voce di Eliza le dice di aspettare. Lena si siede sul divano accanto a lei - le sue gambe, fasciate dal vestito color beige che indossa, a una decina di centimetri appena dalle sue, scoperte oltre l’orlo del suo costume, le mani strette l’una nell’altra, posate intrecciate davanti a lei.

 

“Questa coperta, e nient’altro,” conferma interrompendo il silenzio.

 

Gliela porge, notando lo sguardo curioso di Lena, e questa ne afferra un’estremità, accarezzandola lentamente con le dita, come ad assaporarne il tessuto e a carpirne le memorie.

 

“È molto morbida.. Si vede che l’hai conservata con cura. Deve essere molto preziosa per te..” Commenta.

 

E lo è.

 

È l’unico ricordo tangibile che ha di Krypton, l’unica prova dell’esistenza di quel pianeta in uno spazio e in un tempo oltre la sua mente e la sua memoria, la sua àncora quando non vede la luce del futuro e il suo passato le sembra un’illusione, una bugia costruita ad arte da una bambina sola al mondo.

 

E Lena ne sta accarezzando un angolo, la sta toccando come se fosse anche per lei un oggetto prezioso, un bene dall’inestimabile valore soltanto perché lo è per chi gliel’ha porta.

 

E lei - lei non può più aspettare, non può più tacere e fingere, non può più controllare le sue gambe che fremono dalla tensione e le sue labbra che hanno bisogno di dare fiato a tutto ciò che ha pensato e ha provato in queste ultime ore, impegnata a lottare contro Cadmus e poi lontana in un’altra Terra - in un universo che non è il suo, tra eroi che vorrebbe conoscere meglio e che spera di poter considerare amici un giorno ma che semplicemente ancora non sono a quel punto - ora, la mente occupata da pensieri di Alex e Eliza e Lena (Lena e Perché non l’ho seguita dopo aver fermato Cadmus - Lena e Sua madre! Ha tradito sua madre per salvare noi alieni - Lena e Perché non l’ho ringraziata subito! Idiota! - Lena e Che cosa penserà di me, adesso? Di Supergirl e di Kara? - Lena e Perché non posso essere con lei come sono con Winn e con James e Mon-El?) e - deve parlare.

 

“È molto importante per me, sì.” Le dice, perché deve iniziare da qualche parte e quello le pare il punto di partenza più abbordabile. “Quan-quando sono arrivata su questo pianeta avevo tredici anni, quindi.. Non ero una bambina, ecco. Ricordo molte cose di Krypton. Ricordo alcune persone, non solo della mia famiglia, ma altra gente della città in cui abitavo. Ricordo il colore del cielo, la vista dalla mia stanza, i giochi e le cerimonie che venivano organizzate per i Giorni Azzurri di Rao.. Ricor-ricordo alcuni vestiti, alcuni vestiti tipici di Krypton, qualche piatto, anche alcune barzellette e modi di dire..”

 

Il suo tono deve incupirsi, perché Lena approfitta della sua pausa per commentare. “Ma il tempo erode tutto, lentamente. Anche quello che credevi fosse inciso per sempre nella tua memoria, immutabile.”

 

“Esatto.. E quella coperta.. Non lo so, ti sembrerà stupido, aggrapparsi così ad un oggetto materiale, ma in passato, quella coperta è stata quasi un segno, per me.. Un segno che quello che ricordo è esistito davvero, che non è il frutto della mia immaginazione.”

 

Lena annuisce, una e poi due e tre volte - e Kara gliela legge negli occhi, quella tristezza quasi rassegnata che viene da una vera comprensione di ciò che sta dicendo, da una simpatia motivata da tutto ciò che hanno in comune, al di là delle differenze nei loro nomi.

 

“Ogni volta che mi sentivo sola,” continua, “O persa, o confusa a causa di tutte le strane cose che vedevo su questo pianeta.. Ogni volta che, non so, che mi sembrava di non farcela, di non essere abbastanza.. Io.. Stringevo forte quella coperta, ne respiravo il profumo e - mi ha sempre aiutata ad andare avanti.. A portarmi il mio passato con me, anche, ma non come un peso.. Capisci? Non come un macigno che mi opprime ma come qualcosa che mi guida, che mi rende quella che sono senza determinarmi e.. Scusa,” borbotta. “No-non sono così brava con le parole,” ammette, distogliendo lo sguardo per un momento. Sta giocherellando quasi inconsciamente con le dita, suonando sulle sue cosce melodie percepibili solo per le sue orecchie - ed è come se non avesse il costume addosso, è come se fosse semplicemente Kara, niente oltre al suo nome.

 

“Non è facile, ricordare il passato e - e conservarlo, in qualche modo, andare avanti senza sentirne il peso ma senza dimenticare tutto quello che ci portiamo dentro, tutto quello che è successo.” Lena sta cercando di regolare il proprio respiro - è evidente per lei. Non la sta guardando negli occhi per più di un secondo senza distogliere lo sguardo, ma Kara può sentire i battiti ravvicinati, gli sbuffi, le palpebre che scivolano sulle cornee, i tentennamenti della voce. Non è mai stata così insicura in sua presenza, così tesa e sull’attenti - e Kara deve lottare contro l’istinto di avvicinarsi ed abbracciarla.

 

“Sono stata stupida, Supergirl. Sono stata.. Sono stata cieca, con mia madre. Non ero pronta ad aprire gli occhi e a rendermi conto di qual era la sua natura, non subito, almeno. Er-era mia madre, dopotutto, giusto?” E Kara annuisce, perché lo capisce - davvero. Dopo Astra e Non e suo padre (suo padre e il suo maledetto virus!) sa quanto può essere dura accettare la vera natura della propria famiglia. “E sono ben consapevole del fatto che il nostro non sia mai stato un classico rapporto madre-figlia, ma lei era comunque la donna che mi ha accolta in casa sua quando avevo quattro anni, che mi ha dato un tetto sotto cui vivere, un fratello, l’opportunità di essere quella che sono, di arrivare qui dove sono ora. Era una Luthor.. Era l’ultima della mia famiglia..”

 

Si è calmata parlando - persa nei ricordi della sua infanzia, immagina - e Kara annuisce appena, per dimostrarle ancora il suo supporto più che per spingerla a continuare. Perché la capisce, e capisce l’importanza di prendersi i propri tempi per sfogarsi.

 

“Quando sei venuta nel mio ufficio, ieri, e mi hai detto che mia madre era a capo di questo progetto,” continua Lena dopo un minuto di silenzio, “Questo.. Cadmus.. E mi hai detto che potevo staccarmi dalla mia famiglia, che potevo dimostrare quanto valevo, quanto valeva il mio nome ed essere.. Essere la mia eroina.. Essere un eroe ai miei termini, a modo mio.. E farlo per me, non per altri, ma solo perché è la cosa giusta da fare.. È stato..” Si interrompe, prendendo un respiro e cercando i suoi occhi, “È stato importante, per me, più di quanto sia parso a te, probabilmente. E mi ha dato la forza di cui avevo bisogno.. Sentirti.. Sentirti credere in me - in una Luthor, proprio tu! È stato.. Non ho mai nascosto di provare una grande ammirazione per te, ma niente, niente davvero, è paragonabile a quello che ho provato quando mi hai detto quelle parole..”

 

E Lena è lì, ancora lì, a una decina di centimetri da lei, lo sguardo basso, adesso, fisso sulla sua coperta che ora è distesa a ricoprire le loro gambe - ed il silenzio nell’ufficio è tale che Kara può sentire il suo stesso cuore battere sempre più rapido e le sue guance scaldarsi e tingersi di rosso, perché come può non reagire quando Lena Luthor parla così di lei? Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto, Lena è lì a tessere le sue lodi e a decantare la sua ammirazione per lei e - non può.

 

Non può.

 

“Sei stata coraggiosa.. Così coraggiosa.. E mi voglio scusare, oh Rao, dovevo farlo subito. Devo scusarmi e devo supplicare che tu possa perdonarmi.. Per un attimo, quan-quando ti ho vista lì, al porto, a fianco di tua madre, quando hai attivato lo spara-razzi e il missile con il virus è partito.. I-io ho pensato che ti fossi alleata con lei, che avessi scelto di difendere la tua famiglia, e - e ti avrei capita! Cioè.. So che se lo avessi fatto, lo avresti fatto per quello, perché lei era tua madre, e non perché credevi che uccidere migliaia di alieni fosse il modo giusto per proteggere la Terra.. Lo avresti fatto per lei, non per i suoi ideali..”

 

E lo ripete, ancora e ancora, perché vuole che sia chiaro - vuole che Lena capisca che non ha mai dubitato della sua bontà, delle sue buone intenzioni, anche se sì - per un attimo ho dubitato di lei.

 

“E mi dispiace così tanto di aver creduto che tu potessi tradirci.. Lena, credimi.. Mi dispiace così tanto, mi sento una tale idiota e.. E sono qui anche perché ti devo ringraziare, perché non avremmo - non ce l’avremmo mai fatta senza di te, a fermare Cadmus, a salvare tutti gli alieni.. Se tu non fossi stata dalla nostra parte, se no-se non fossi stata così semplicemente geniale.. E poi,” e ora che l’argine è crollato Kara non può che parlare e parlare e parlare, un flusso di pensieri trasformati in suoni che non può in nessun modo trattenere perché Lena deve sapere. “E poi devo scusarmi, ancora, perché non ho creduto in te fino in fondo.. Perché ti ho delusa e ho messo a repentaglio la nos-la nostra amicizia.. E devo chiederti scusa per non essere corsa da te subito dopo l’arresto di tua madre, per averti lasciata da sola in un momento così delicato e averti fatto credere che tutto quello che avevi fatto non valessi niente - non fosse niente.. Quando invece è la cosa più – la cosa più..”

 

Ma non può continuare - non quando la mano di Lena si è posata sulle sue, creando un netto contrasto tra il pallore della prima e il chiaro ambrato delle seconde, sullo sfondo blu della coperta che condividono.

 

“È tutto perdonato.. Se-sei scusata, Supergirl.. Per tutto. È tutto a posto.”

 

Lena è così vicina ora, la voce calda e gli occhi sinceri che danzano tra il suo viso e le loro mani intrecciate - e le sue parole, quello che ha appena detto è così - così -.

 

(“È tutto a posto.”)

 

Kara non può fare altro che gesticolare come un’idiota e chiedere, “Posso? Uhm, posso?” e in un istante le sue braccia si allargano e stringono Lena in un abbraccio. Le loro ginocchia si toccano, le loro gambe si accavallano un poco ma non importa - non importa perché Lena sta scivolando verso di lei, contro il suo petto, sta cercando la posizione giusta e sta appoggiando una mano sul suo fianco e un braccio attorno al suo collo, una guancia a scaldarle la spalla e il fiato a solleticarle l’incavo del collo.

 

“Ero preoccupata per te,” ammette Kara (ora che può sentire ogni fibra del corpo di Lena contro il suo, calda e accogliente e intossicante). “Non ti avevo vista dopo l’arresto di tua madre e - e dopo sono finita in un universo parallelo ed ero così preoccupata.. Non potevo contattarti e non lo so, avevo paura che tu potessi credere che non mi importasse di te.. E - e non è vero Lena, non è vero..”

 

E - “Ho pensato di non contare niente, per nessuno,” ammette Lena, “Non per te, non per Kara Danvers, né per nessun altro. Ho pensato che le tue fossero state solo parole dettate dalla situazione, e nient’altro, e di non avere più nessuno.. Di aver tradito l’ultima persona che a modo suo mi aveva amata..”

 

“Hai me.. Hai me..” Ripete, finché le lacrime di entrambe non cessano.

 

“Hai me..” Ripete, mentre il battito di Lena si fa regolare come il suo respiro, le palpebre pesanti e pesanti, fino a chiudersi.

 

“Hai me..” Ripete ancora e ancora e ancora, come un’ora inutile ninnananna a cui non vuole rinunciare.

 

Hai me, e la mia coperta, finché vorrai - scrive su un pezzo di carta poche ore dopo, prima di posarlo sulla scrivania, distendere una Lena ancora addormentata sul divano, la coperta su di lei come uno scudo, e lasciare l’ufficio diretta verso casa, il cuore caldo e sereno come poche altre volte prima.

 

(Torna indietro dieci minuti più tardi.

 

Se tu volessi, mi farebbe piacere vederti quando ti svegli.

 

Scrive, e dopo aver preso un bel respiro, aggiunge un indirizzo che sa che Lena riconoscerà.

 

Kara.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Questo era il mio primo tentativo con queste due (e con questo genere di storie) - devo ancora prenderci un po’ la mano. In ogni caso, mi auguro che vi sia piaciuto, e spero di riuscire a scrivere presto altro.  
> Auguri di buon anno a tutt*,
> 
> Valy


End file.
